Everyone hates Harold and Trent!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Seriously they do! Harold and Trent hate each other almost as much as everyone hates them! Harold says annoying facts all the time and Trent is obsessed with the number 9 and now these two are forced to deal with each other because they're roommates and they just happen to be living in room number 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama! If I did it would be incredibly twisted.**

* * *

Trent was happy as fuck! Why? because season 4 had ended and that meant that Chris would need a place to force the new contestants to stay, So much to Chris's objections, he was forced to add a whole new section to the playa des losers all because Courtney found out that he couldn't just shove 4 people in a room and call it a day! Yes, They all had a roommate that they have been stuck with since the first season and Chris wanted to shove two new contestants in with them! Thankfully, Courtney pulled out every legal document possible and managed to get everyone in this place their own room! Trent hated his roommate anyway and he was happy to get rid of her! Eva, He couldn't stand her and vice versa! She would always leave her weights around and often work out naked and not wear deodorant so Trent was happy to finally get rid of her but more importantly he was happy that Chris actually approved his request! Chris had finally given him room 9! When these rooms were first assigned Heather and Duncan got stuck in room 9 and Trent begged and begged and begged them to give him that room and no matter what he offered they would never accept! So, after 2 years of trying, Trent just realized they were assholes and gave up!

So Trent finally had the key to room 9 in his hands and he was on his way to his new room right now! He didn't want to meet the new cast and he could care less about season 5 all he wanted right now was to step into room 9 because he felt it was his destiny and Heather and Duncan were evil for not even allowing him to step foot in it once!

So Trent was moments away from room 9! In fact he was on the first floor of rooms and his smile was getting bigger and bigger as he passed each number! Imagine all the cool shit Trent would be able to put in his room since there is only one bed in there now! Trent passed room 4 and then 5 and even 6! Six was Trent's second favorite number because if you turned it upside down it would become 9...

By the time Trent passed door 8 he had a full blown boner and just couldn't wait to bask in his 9ness room of 9. He couldn't wait to unpack his 9 suitcases in his new room! It would be fairly easy too, Only 3 actually had clothes in them and the rest were just so he could have 9 suitcases, but he was still going to unpack them anyway.

Trent finally reached door 9 and smiled he waited 4 fucking seasons for this! The moment was finally his! He opened the door and everything was just as great as he thought it would be! The carpet was shag and the color red and incredibly dirty! Candy bar wrappers all over the floor and empty chip bags too! Must be from all the times Duncan never bothered to use the garbage can! The window was broken and couldn't stay up on its own, a book held it open, It was an old science book that looked like it never been used for anything other than that window. Trent threw all 9 suitcases on the floor and jumped right on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, The very ceiling that Heather must have looked at every night from this very bed as she was thinking about rolling around naked in a million dollars with Alejandro...

Trent sat up from the bed and look around the room and took it all in and that's when he realized that Chef didn't remove the extra bed from his room. Trent groaned loudly in annoyance 9 times and realized that meant he would have to drag it out into the hallway himself in the wee hours of the morning and place it in front of some unsuspecting assholes door for them to walk into in the morning, It was going to be Cody's room because he just really wanted to ruin Cody's day because Cody rejected him at least 8 times and if he got rejected one more time it would be 9 and Trent couldn't get rejected 9 times.

Trent was thinking about where he was going to put that desk for his laptop, He didn't have the desk yet because it was still in the lobby of the playa but he wanted it because he sat there 9 times so he felt it was his for the taking and he planned on stealing it after he got rid of that extra bed, He also had plans of digging a hole in the bathroom and making himself a hot tub. Trent was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door to his room open until the person finally spoke to him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Harold asked him "I know you love the number 9 but this room was assigned to me! Gosh! You're so inconsiderate Trent!"

"Oh hell no!" Trent instantly snapped out of his thoughts of stealing peoples belongings "This room is mine!"

"You are incorrect" Harold informed Trent "Chef told me this room was mine"

"Yeah?! well fuck you!" Trent flipped Harold off "I personally asked Chris for this room and he said I could have it!"

"I'm going to ask Chris about this" Harold told Trent and stormed off

"I'm coming too!" Trent pushed Harold out of the way and the two of them were pushing each other down the hall way until they reached Chris's room. Trent loudly knocked on Chris's door 9 times and Harold just started yelling Chris's name until the host came out of his room.

"What the fuck?" Chris swung his door open "Seriously, what the hell are you two even doing?"

"Harold is trying to steal my room!" Trent yelled at Chris "But YOU told me that I could have it RIGGGHHHTTTT?! DON'TCHA REMEMBER THAT CHRIS?!"

"Yes, I do" Chris told him "I put you in room 9"

"Yeah, now Harold won't get the hell out!" Trent crossed his arms

"You can't kick Harold out" Chris laughed at Trent "He is also in room 9"

"Ha!" Harold mocked Trent "I told you that I was right and you were simply a moron"

"Shut up!" Trent yelled at Harold "Chris, we aren't doing this roommate crap again are we?"

"You promised us that everyone gets their own room" Harold reminded Chris.

"I did give everyone their own room" Chris smirked at them "To be fair, Trent did get placed in room 9 because he asked! Then I realized that I was short one room and that Harold would need to stay with someone and as you most likely figured out nobody wanted to room with Harold so I asked if they would want to room with Trent and they didn't want to room with you either and voted you the most annoying person here! You actually beat Owen, Sierra and Zeke for annoyance! So Trent since you have been declared the most annoying person here you get the runner up...Harold"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Trent complained to Chris "There is no way I'm more annoying then DJ!"

"DJ?" Chris laughed "Really? DJ is your pick for the most annoying person here?"

"I'd vote for Courtney" Harold informed everyone "I'm sure Duncan and Gwen would agree! Even you would agree Chris! I mean she tries to sue everyone at least 3 times a week!"

"Yeah, but she's underage and hot" Chris informed them both "You're just both annoying and awkward"

"I have a feeling that Chris is playing favorites!" Trent accused Chris "What do the girls have that I don't?"

"I can name 2 things" Chris smirked

"I wish I could name one" Trent sighed in annoyance "So, am I the ONLY one with...Him!"

"That sentence didn't make any sense" Harold told him "You're an idiot, Trent"

"You two are roommates so deal with it" Chris told him "I don't want to see you two at my door again! No matter what! Even if you have the whole room on fire you two can just stay there and die!"

Chris slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

The two were in the room for an hour in complete silence because Harold put his headphones in and Trent was gone for most of the time stealing that desk that was mentioned earlier. When he rammed it through the door it instantly got stuck and that's when Harold took his headphones out.

"Harold, move your bed!" Trent yelled to him "Just a little bit so I can get this in!"

"Idiot!" Harold yelled at Trent "Don't you know how to properly measure a room?! If you knew you would have known that you couldn't fit that in here and you wouldn't have wasted your time"

"Shut up Harold!" Trent glared at him "I carried this all the way up to the 2nd floor all the way at the end of the hallway just to show Duncan that I stole this so I could get his approval and do you know how hard that is when he MOVED?! I accidentally brought this here and then I had to knock on 4 doors before someone told me where he was! Then I finally found his room and he wasn't home! After knocking on his door 9 times Alejandro finally came outside and told me that Duncan went to the pool so I had to go downstairs again and take it to the pool only to find out while I was going down he took the elevator upstairs and then I gave up and just came back and this thing wouldn't fit in the elevator!"

"You think that's bad?" Harold asked him "Nobody would tell me where Leshawna lives now! Then some girl named Anne Maria came up here and sprayed me in the face with tanner because she apparently got my old room and found my chewed gum collection! That idiot got rid of it! That took me 2 years to get it perfect!"

Before Trent could reply his alarm went off on his phone and he instantly shut up and turned all the lights out and grabbed 9 candles and placed them around him in a circle and sat Indian style as he lit them.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked him

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trent shhh'ed Harold "It's 9:00!"

"So?" Harold asked him

"So?!" Trent yelled at him "Every morning and evening at 9 we must pray to the god of Nine who created this world that we live in"

Harold went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him and turned on the lights mumbling that Trent was an idiot and then called Leshawna 4 times and kept getting her voicemail.

* * *

**This is only day one! Should I continue or not? Does anyone even care what anyone else is doing right now at the playa? Rumor has it that Scott McCord is recording for season 5! I'm hoping this means Trent is back but he could be voicing Owen instead...Is it wrong that I really want Trent to go completely insane in season 5? He's pretty damn close. **

**I can make this into maybe a 4-5 chapter fic! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**Like Creepy Trent? Read "Rise of the Planet of the Nine" by ****RedEyedWarrior because he's fucking amazing at writing! **

**Like Creepy Chris? Read "I'm going to Marry an Underage Contestant" because I believe in shameless promotion and there is over 50 chapters so I'd be amazed if anyone could actually catch up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama it would be really twisted...**

* * *

Trent woke up and heard water running, like someone was taking a shower! Trent glanced at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 4:12am and wondered why Harold was taking a shower at 4:12am and then rolled over and looked in the direction of Harold's bed to see him sitting on the bed, reading a comic book.

"Harold?" Trent groaned "Why is the shower on?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided I would turn the shower on and read a comic." Harold informed him "That always calms me down"

"So, you don't actually plan on taking a shower?" Trent rolled his eyes and sat up in bed.

"No, not really" Harold yawned "I think I'm going to be able to sleep, Goodnight"

Harold closed his comic book and laid down burying his head under the blankets. Trent couldn't take it anymore and couldn't believe Harold was going to leave the shower running while he went to sleep! Trent gave Harold 9 minutes to do it himself before he got up and went to the bathroom to do it himself. The second Trent stepped into the bathroom his feet instantly became wet! Harold managed to flood the bathroom floor because he didn't bother to close the shower curtain either! This pissed Trent off and he turned the shower off and climbed into his bed, He wasn't going to clean up Harold's mess!

Trent was now laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling and he couldn't sleep now! This was all Harold's fault so Trent decided he was going to do what he always did when he couldn't go to sleep...Write a song!

_Hey baby, You're really kinda hot!  
On the hotness scale you are a 9  
Baby, you're so fine!  
I wantcha to be mine!  
We could float on cloud 9  
it could be all the timmmee!  
I wantcha to be mine!  
Just me, you and 9!  
_  
"Trent!" Harold woke up to hear Trent singing his song "What are you doing?"

"Writing a song" Trent rolled his eyes "I couldn't go back to sleep since you woke me up!"

"This is why our band sucked." Harold informed him "You write horrible songs"

"I do not!" Trent yelled at him "It's not finished yet!"

"Trent, you rhymed 9 with mine and time TWICE!" Harold told him "Obviously you are incapable of doing it"

_Baby you so fine!  
Walking on Sunshine!  
I want ya to be minneee!  
I'll love you almost as much as nine!  
Don't ask me to pick you or 9  
That's really crossing the line!  
I'd pick the number 9  
Ohhhh Yeah!  
I'd pick the number 9!  
Me and 9 would be on Cloud nine!  
It's a sign! It's a sign! It's a sign!  
Ohhhh Yeahhhh, I love you my precious nine!  
I hate mimes! Yeah, they're really creepy and weird!  
Hey Harold, Should I grow a beard?_

"Trent, that is a horrible song" Harold shook his head "I can write a better song than you"

"Do it" Trent smirked at him "My song is 9 times better than anything you could come up with!"

"Prepare to eat those words" Harold got out of bed and started to break dance.

_**Yo, We're in this room that goes by the number 9!  
I'm Harold and this is my time to shine!  
Leshawna is mine! I can promise you that!  
Gonna show you my mad skills, some day they'll help me pay the bills!  
One of these days I'm gonna livin the life of fortune and fame!  
Trent on the other hand, he's gonna be insane!  
Livin at the nuthouse!  
Only friend is a mouse!  
Gwen dumped you because your obsessing!  
You find that rather depressing!  
I find you pathetic!  
WORD! **_

"That song sucked so bad." Trent laughed "That song is false! Everyone knows Gwen and I broke up because she wasn't ready for a serious boyfriend"

"You really are pathetic." Harold rolled his eyes "You should hear what Gwen says about you."

Trent was about to slap Harold in the face when there was a knock at the door.

"OHMYGAWD!" Trent screamed with delight "Company!"

"I bet it's one of my many lady admirers" Harold raced to the door to beat Trent

"No way!" Trent yelled "It's 4:49! Obviously it's for me!"

Harold swung the door open to reveal Scott standing there.

"Trent?" Scott glared at both of the boys "Harold?"

"That's us!" Harold informed him "Who are you? You are obviously not a lady admirer"

"I've never seen you here before" Trent informed Scott "Are you being sent by the god of nines?! Did he send you?! Is he here to kill Harold?! Oh my, my prayers have been answered!"

"I'm Scott" Scott rolled his eyes "I live across the hall and I could hear you screaming for over a half an hour!"

"We weren't screaming, we were singing, Idiot" Harold glared at Scott

"You both are really bad at it" Scott informed them "Can you shut up until at least 7am?"

"You prayed to the 9 god to send someone to kill me?!" Harold yelled at Trent

"Yes, I did and I expect him to be sending someone at 9am!" Trent told him "Obviously this Scott character is not from the god of nine! If he was he would have picked a better time to visit!"

"This isn't a visit" Scott told them "This is a complaint"

Trent slammed the door in Scott's face and continued to fight with Harold.

It was now noon and Harold was hanging out by the pool trying to talk to his "Friends" Leshawna and Gwen about Trent's annoying habits. Harold was telling them how Trent kicked him out of the room since 9am because he was praying to the god of nine.

"I didn't even get to brush my teeth!" Harold screamed at Gwen and Leshawna.

"We noticed." Leshawna rolled her eyes "Why don't you try to set some rules up?"

"I tried that!" Harold told them "Trent wouldn't follow the rules because there were 11"

"Can't you just remove two rules?" Gwen asked him "When I dated Trent I just made sure that I did things in 9's on occasion and he shut up! I mostly made out with him for 9 minutes"

"I'm not giving in to him!" Harold yelled at Gwen "If I give into him then he won't stop! Don't you know anything about reverse psychology?!"

"So what exactly is Trent trying to do now?" Leshawna asked him.

"So, What room are you staying in?" Harold asked ignoring Leshawna's question.

"Let's take it slow, Harold" Leshawna tried to avoid telling him.

"We've known each other for 2 years!" Harold yelled at her "Gosh Leshawna, I just want to know what room you're staying in!"

"That one on the floor that the elevator goes to!" Leshawna quickly told him "Ya know? That one inside the playa on that one floor?"

"I should go now..." Gwen tried to excuse herself from the conversation. "I promised Geoff I would help him...Hang up his new curtains..."

"Yeah, I have to help Gwen help Geoff with his curtains too!" Leshawna lied "I'll talk to you later Harold, Good luck with Trent!"

Gwen and Leshawna quickly left Harold standing there alone.

* * *

**Yep, Tell me...Who's more annoying so far? This will be interesting! My vote goes to Trent. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's very apparent to me that I don't own the show! Hopefully it's apparent to everyone else. ;)**

* * *

Trent was really annoyed right now! It was 7:30pm and he was going to was his clothes 9 times in washer number 9 at the playa laundry room, However as luck would have it he was only able to wash them twice! Why? because he went to send a text message to Katie 9 times and while he was gone some asshole took his clothes out of the washer and placed them in a dryer! It was also dryer number 4 and that upset Trent even more! What kind of monster would do such a horrible thing? That monster just happened to walk in to check on her clothes.

"YOU!" Trent yelled at the girl "Why on earth would you move my clothes?!"

"I needed to use the washing machine?" Zoey awkwardly told him "But I did put them in the dryer for you! You had loose change in your pockets and I didn't even steal it, I put it on top of the dryer!"

"You put them in dryer number 4!" Trent yelled at her "I HATE 4!"

"I'm really sorry, that's all that was left..." Zoey muttered "I just needed to wash my clothes and since your machine stopped I figured it would be okay..."

"Well it's not!" Trent told her "I was my clothes once a week 9 times!"

"Are you a germaphobe?" Zoey asked him "My friend Cameron washes his 3 times just to make sure they get clean."

"No! I'm not a germaphobe!" Trent yelled at her "I'm a 9 supporter!"

"Oh...Okay then..." Zoey laughed awkwardly "You're Trent? Aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Trent proudly told her "You must have heard about me from the 9 lovers blog! I'm the founder and the member of the month! You see every month we pick a special devoted 9 lover and they get their picture posted on the front page of the blog!"

"That's nice..." Zoey was hoping her clothes would be done soon.

"We have 3 members right now!" Trent happily told her "Me, some guy from Sweden and Heather who really likes to leave nasty comments on the page! Me and the Swedish guy are discussing if we should ban her! it would be helpful if all his comments weren't written in Swedish!"

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs in room 9 Harold had the door wide open and was currently sticking chewed gum to the wall and hanging up posters of Leshawna. When suddenly Anne Maria came barging in his room.

"Listen here ya freak!" Anne Maria threw a pencil case at him "This was under my bed! I opened it and I found cockroaches! They were still alive! I had to spray them all with hairspray and use two cans of it on them just to kill them! Why the heck do ya even have dis stuff?"

"Curse you!" Harold grabbed the box "You killed my babies?! Now I'm going to have to have a funeral! These were a rare species! You're such an idiot! how could you kill sure a rare kind of cockroach? Couldn't you just have returned them to me alive?!"

"No!" Anne Maria yelled at him "That's just gross! I was gonna toss them outttt but den I wanted ta show ya how gross ya are!"

"Now I have to make invites to the funeral!" Harold yelled at her "Gosh! This is going to be so hard!...Don't expect an invite!"

"Whateva!" Anne Maria rolled her eyes "No wonda no boday likes ya!"

Harold glared at Anne Maria and pushed her out the door and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro were making love in Alejandro's room for the last hour. They have been breaking in the new bad that came with his room and they were really enjoying themselves.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"Don't answer it..." Heather whispered to Alejandro.

"Don't worry." Alejandro assured her "I won't."

"ALEJANDRO!" Trent yelled "I KNOCKED 9 TIMES AND I KNOW YOUR IN THERE WITH HEATHER! I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I GAVE NOAH 9 DOLLARS TO TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!"

"Oh God..." Alejandro groaned and put on some pants and opened the door "What?"

"I have a serious question." Trent firmly told him "Should I date Gwen or Courtney or go gay and ask Cody out?"

"What?" Alejandro glared at him looking confused "Why are you asking me?"

"Because your name has 9 letters in it." Trent told him seriously "You're the only one I know I can trust just because of that."

"I don't care who you date as long as you leave me alone." Alejandro told him and slammed the door in Trent's face.

* * *

Harold was now in his room making invites to the roach funeral and sealing the envelopes closed with chewed gum. When he was done doing so he walked across the hall and knocked on the door and Scott answered.

"Hey there neighbor!" Harold told him and handed him an envelope "Would you like to come to my cockroach funeral? That bitch Anne Maria killed all 56 of them! I was keeping them unde-"

"No." Scott glared at him "Go away."

"Did you know that if you cut a cockroaches head off it can live up to a week without it?" Harold asked Scott.

"Remember when I was trying to sleep and you slammed the door in my face?" Scott asked him.

"Yes, Of course I remember" Harold told him "I remember 93% of things that people tell me becau-"

"I'm returning the favor." Scott laughed and slammed the door in Harold's face.

Harold slipped the invite under Scott's door anyway.

* * *

**Lots of door slamming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Trent was excited as hell. He just stole a canoe from the lake and successfully managed to bring it up the stairs. He was super excited and wanted to invite someone to paddle with him. Unfortunately it was Gwen's unlucky night...

"Hey Hotstuff." Trent leaned against the wall and tried to look cool with a large canoe. "You look almost as good as me."

"Thanks, Trent." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Do I even want to know why you have a canoe upstairs in the hallway or how you managed to get it here in the first place?"

"Do you wanna paddle in it with me?" Trent asked her "I stole it from the lake."

"It's dark outside." Gwen told him rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but we never do anything together anymore." Trent informed her.

"That's because I dumped you." Gwen reminded him

"If you go on a night canoe ride with me I'll stop trying to preach about the power of 9 to you for a week." Trent smiled at her.

"Does that mean you won't send me emails?" Gwen asked him "And knock on my door and personally tell me about it?"

"Sure!" Trent obviously lied "So, let's go!"

Suddenly the door flung open and Harold was standing out in the hallway.

"Did I just hear you had plans with Gwen?" Harold asked hopefully.

"Were you listening at the doorway?" Trent angrily accused Harold.

"Yes." Harold told him.

"Oh..." Trent was not expecting that answer. "Well you can't come."

"Yeah, because Harold really wants to go midnight canoeing!" Gwen laughed

"It's my 4th favorite thing to do, idiot." Harold slammed the door in Gwen's face.

"C'mon Gwen! It's time for my favorite part!" Trent pushed a part of the canoe into Gwen "It's time to carry it down the stairs!"

"How the hell did you get this up here, Trent?!" Gwen yelled as she and Trent attempted to get the canoe down.

* * *

Back in room 9 Harold was singing really badly and left the door wide open and blasted music. He was hanging his posters up with gum and then he had a REALLY good idea! He was going to read to people from his book of facts! He ran all the way down to door number 6 and knocked on the door hardly.

"What?" Courtney flung the door opened and glared at Harold.

"Did you know that an average bee can live u-" Harold was going to say when Courtney cut him off.

"No Harold." Courtney complained "I don't have time for this and now you know where I live! Go away!"

Courtney slammed the door in Harold's face and so Harold tried his luck somewhere else on door number 5 and was surprised when Bridgette answered.

"Hey Bridgette!" Harold greeted her "Did you know that when you buy a blender is comes wi-"

Bridgette slammed the door in his face.

Harold didn't know what else to do and so he knocked on another door, it was number 11 and Cody answered.

"Oh...Hi Harold." Cody looked both ways down the hall "Trent isn't with you because he's been hitting on me lately and I've been trying to avoid him!"

"No, it's just me!" Harold insisted "I came over here to ask if you kne-"

"Yes, I already got the pamphlet about the number 9 and how great it is." Cody told Harold "I gotta go!"

Cody quickly closed the door in Harold's face. Harold decided he would go knock on all the doors until he could find Duncan.

* * *

Gwen was wishing she didn't have horrible timing. Trent and her made it to the beach and only fell 8 times and Trent thought that was an unholy act and pushed her down 1 more time so it would be 9. Trent considered this a date. Gwen didn't care and Duncan wouldn't give a shit either! If Trent wanted to think he was going on a date with either of them, they agreed and then avoided him...Duncan took Trent out to dinner last week. It was a disaster.

"So, Gwen are you excited?!" Trent asked her with the canoe over both of their heads. "I figured we can paddle all the way up the river to the waterfall and then sail down and go WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That's impossible." Gwen told him "You can't paddle in the direction the water is coming from...That's going against the current and I don't think that's possible!"

"Anything is possible with the power of nine!" Trent corrected her. "Hey, can I ask you a question? Did Duncan not like dinner last week he hasn't returned any of my calls and I called him 9 times."

"Uh...I don't know the correct answer for that." Gwen awkwardly laughed "He uh...Mentioned it?"

"What did he say? Did he say tell you that our meal came to $99.99!" Trent told her "It was like the best date of my life! No offense to you..."

"None taken." Gwen told him "I just don't think we can canoe up a waterfall."

"I told Duncan to frame that receipt and then we can both give it to you for an anniversary gift." Trent informed her "You're a lucky bitch! So am I because I have 2 amazing boyfriends and a girlfriend."

"You have two boyfriends?" Gwen asked him smirking.

"Yeah! Duncan and Cody?" Trent told her. "Not many people understand the relationship that you/me/Duncan and Cody have! I hate to tell you this but people talk..."

"Oh yeah, People definitely talk." Gwen laughed trying to get out of this dangerous activity with Trent "Hey Trent! It's 9:00pm! we should go back to your room and pray..."

"Gwen, you know I like to pray in private." Trent took her free hand "Let's go back to the playa! Quickly!"

"Okay!" Gwen said gratefully as she whispered "Freak."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

So now it was after 4am and Harold just came back from where ever he went. His shoes were covered in mud or shit. The second Harold walked in the door he turned the light on in his room, which of course woke Trent up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trent glared at Harold.

"I'm taking my shoes off." Harold informed Trent. "I just got home from a date with Leshawna."

"You mean she actually told you where she lives?" Trent laughed.

"No, I was stalking her today." Harold told him. "I wore camouflage so she wouldn't notice."

"That's really creepy!" Trent told him. "Also, you smell really bad. You should just learn how to take a hint!"

"Leshawna loves me!" Harold told him. "Curse your ability to know what love is!"

"Oh, I know what love is!" Trent yelled at him "That's why I have 2 boyfriends and a girlfriend!"

"You're bisexual?" Harold asked. "And a polygamist?"

"Damn right!" Trent told him. "I bet I could get Leshawna too! Nobody can resist me awesome guitar playing skills!"

"Did you say you have skills?" Harold gasped "That's MY thing!"

"Too bad." Trent smirked.

Harold punched Trent in the face.

* * *

When Trent woke up again it was like 6am and he was hungry so he decided to go and get some ice for his swollen eye and some breakfast! When he got down there Noah was already down there and waiting in line to get breakfast. Actually it wasn't even a long line. It was Noah, Dawn, Owen, Justin and Trent.

Of course Trent cut them all in line and stole all the muffins...Why? because Chef only put 9 out and if there was only 9 of something then all 9 of it belonged to Trent. Because he said so.

"How about you save some muffins for the rest of us?" Noah rolled his eyes at Trent. "Seriously, I wake up at 5am just to beat Owen here so I can actually eat! Only for Owen to cut me in line and then you steal all the muffins?"

"His aura looks crazy." Dawn got wide eyes. "Maybe I'll just have some juice."

Owen ate the rest of the food within 2 minutes.

"Welp, I guess I'm not eating this morning." Justin sighed.

"Yep, thanks to Trent and Owen we are all going to die." Noah glared at Trent.

"You can't possibly blame this on me!" Trent told them "Owen ate all the food, I just took 9 muffins!"

"Whatever, I'm going to go find some trash to eat while you stuff your face with muffins, Trent." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Have fun with that!" Trent happily waved bye and went to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Harold was knocking on Duncan's door now. He found out where he lived. Duncan was really kind of annoyed by this.

"What?" Duncan asked opening his door. "I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" Harold asked "I hear your TV on."

"Yeah, I'm watching TV." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Can I watch TV with you?" Harold asked.

"No." Duncan told him. "Is there something else I can help you with before I slam the door in your face?"

"Yes, Do you have any glue?" Harold asked him. "I need it to hang some posters up on my wall."

"No, I don't have any clue but I thi-" Duncan stopped himself. "Wait, did you say you were going to glue posters to the wall?"

"Yes, that way Trent can't destroy my stuff." Harold told him. "Even in my old room, the posters would never stay up when I would tape them."

"Harold, do you realize how many thing wrong you just said to me?" Duncan asked him.

"Yes, I believe someone with your intelligence level wouldn't be able to understand what I'm trying to do." Harold told him. "It's okay, Duncan. It's not your fault your stupid."

"I'm stupid?!" Duncan yelled "Says the guy who wants to glue posters to the wall!"

Duncan punched Harold in the face and slammed the door.

* * *

**There ya have it. Who was more annoying in this chapter? My vote is still Trent because he ate the muffins and I happen to be hungry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada.**

* * *

Harold angrily stomped down the hallways until he got to his room. However in the hallway were 9 blue plastic baskets. Harold was officially confused. He opened the door to the room to find Trent making piles.

"Trent, why do you have 9 baskets in the hallway where people can trip on them?" Harold pointed to the open door that you could clearly see the baskets from.

"I'm really glad you noticed that there are 9." Trent smiled at Harold.

"Curse you for not understanding the difference between a compliment and a question!" Harold snorted.

"Those are our baskets." Trent rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious that these are made for the 9 basic essentials?"

"No, not really." Harold told him.

"One is for cans and another is for plastic and the other is for paper and the one on the end is for our dirty laundry and then we have the secret basket!"

"That basket is obviously not a secret." Harold told Trent rolling his eyes. "I noticed it the second I got off the elevator!"

"I'm going to hang that basket on the door." Trent told Harold "Then everyone will know what it's for! This is how we are going to stay in the loop of all the gossip! Everyone can anonymously share secrets with me that way."

"That would work if everyone had one, but they don't and only we do." Harold sighed. "I think you're going to get a lot of negative feedback on this stupid plastic basket and I'm not going to be a part of this! Leshawna will think I'm a loser."

"Fine!" Trent grabbed a sharpie and wrote in big black letters **TRENT'S GOSSIP BASKET**

"That's really stupid." Harold laughed and Trent through the laundry basket at him.

"Here!" Trent insisted. "You already left like 7 pairs of underwear on the floor! I'm not playing these games with you. Why do you have a red stain on your underwear?"

"Why are you looking at my undie stains?" Harold glared and picked a pair up from the floor.

"Because I had to pick them up." Trent told him. "That's really nasty Harold and I'm not dealing with it!"

"What if I leave 9 pairs out?" Harold laughed with a snort. "Then would your precious 9 god be happy?"

"No!" Trent glared "If you did that the god of 9 would take it as an insult and I would have to kill you."

"You just can't please people these days can you?" Harold sighed and walked over to his bed and turned his laptop on. "Hello Internet! Time to check my email."

"I doubt anyone would message you!" Trent laughed. "Maybe a Nigerian scammer."

"Actually, I got a reply from Justin." Harold glared at Trent "So, ha! I sent him an email that I personally wrote to him about how all his fake tanner can cause damage to his skin along with the origin of fake tanning! I wrote him 3,473 words and he replied at 7:12am this morning with 'Fuck off, Harold.'

"Well I have that new girl Zoey's cell number!" Trent told him. "She's going to be my girlfriend because of how compatible we are."

"Isn't she with that Mike guy?" Harold asked. "He seems like a loser."

"She'll leave him because we're destiny!" Trent happily told Harold who was now replying to Justin that he was a moron.

"Just because someone has 4 letters in their name doesn't mean that you two belong together, idiot." Harold rolled his eyes. "Also, aren't you with Gwen, Cody and Duncan?"

"Yes." Trent nodded. "I'll have to include this Zoey girl in my plans!"

Trent ran down the hallway screaming Zoey's name at the top of his lungs with his guitar in hand, ready to sing a love song at any moment. Harold really hated Trent and felt this would be the perfect time to send his beautiful Leshawna an email about the proper diet she should be on if she planned on marrying him and living past 35. He also sent Owen the same email because he was too lazy to write a new one. So, Owen was REALLY flattered about the kids part and Leshawna blocked him from sending emails.

* * *

**I honestly cannot decide which one of them is more annoying in this chapter. If I had to base it on character logic. I'm actually keeping Harold in Character to a point as opposed to Trent who I don't think has had one sane moment yet. **


End file.
